


Game and Match

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds a way to spice up her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game and Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's January 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : bathing/washing, genital enhancement, nipple play.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Leela_cat, whose off-hand remark in chat helped me to come up with this idea for the January prompts. Thanks also to my forever beta, Sevfan for her assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Game and Match

~

Ginny’s eyes narrowed as she finally spotted the telltale glint of gold that indicated the location of the Golden Snitch. Taking off like a shot, she bent low over her broom to go as fast as possible. She lived for those moments, the moments when the air whipped through her hair and the surge of adrenaline made her feel truly alive.

She had almost made it to where the Snitch was hovering when a blur came up from below her and long, graceful fingers circled the Snitch, plucking it out of the air directly in front of her. 

“And Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch, bringing his team, the Falmouth Falcons, from behind to win this match against the Holyhead Harpies, one hundred and sixty to twenty!” screamed the announcer.

The crowd erupted in a roar and Ginny, still unable to believe what had happened, watched as her nemesis, Draco Malfoy, flew a victory lap holding the Snitch aloft. The smirk on his face made her want to smack him. Unfortunately, his fit body made her want to shag him at the same time. _Bastard,_ she thought, eyes narrowed. _I can’t believe he won._

“Don’t worry,” said Gwenog, clapping her on the back. “It’s is just the second game of the series. We’ve five more opportunities to crush them.” 

Grinding her teeth, Ginny nodded, flying with her captain and the rest of the team towards their changing rooms. Once inside, she took her time stripping out of her soaked uniform, knowing she needed all her teammates to leave. 

And as she waited, she thought back to game one. 

~

Two days prior:

The first match of the series was over and the other girls had showered already, but Ginny liked unwinding alone, so after the game, when she heard the last of her teammates leave, Ginny hit the showers. 

_I wish the games were more...exciting,_ she thought as she ducked her head under the water. _Even playing a good professional team like the Falcons is getting boring. I need a way to add some interest to the matches. Not even playing Seeker against Malfoy is that exciting anymore._

Ginny loved showers, so she took her time, soaping up thoroughly and letting the hot water beat the tension out of her shoulders. She’d been under the water for at least fifteen minutes when she got that peculiar prickling between her shoulder blades that told her she wasn’t alone. 

“Who’s there?” she cried, peering out into the darkened room beyond. 

For a moment she thought she’d been wrong and then a figure detached itself from the shadows. “Hello, Weasley. You do like your showers, don’t you?” 

Eyes wide, Ginny shot a wandless hex in Malfoy’s direction which he ducked easily. “Now that’s just rude!” 

Ginny growled. “And walking into the opposing team’s changing area _isn’t_? What are you doing in here?”

“You were taking forever,” Malfoy said from behind a cabinet. “I figured I’d check and see if you were all right.” 

“Oh yes,” Ginny snapped, scrambling for a flannel with which to cover herself. “I’m sure you were thinking _solely_ of my welfare.” 

“Well, not solely.” Malfoy sounded amused. “I won’t deny that I enjoyed getting the opportunity to see you naked.”

“Get out!” 

Malfoy sighed. “Before I go, I have a proposition, Weasley.” 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” 

“Is that so?” Malfoy was still behind the cabinet; she could see he had his back turned. “Not even if my proposal made our Quidditch series more...interesting?” 

Ginny paused. How had he known? “Give me a minute. And don’t look at me!” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” replied Malfoy, sounding amused once more. “Although you have a great body. Nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I’m not ashamed,” Ginny shot back, wandlessly Summoning a shirt and trousers. “I just don’t like being gawked at.” Dressing quickly, she walked towards the cabinet. “All right. Say what you have to say. And don’t try anything. I’ve five brothers who’d all be very interested to hear about this little visit.” 

Holding up his arms in surrender, Malfoy emerged. “Believe it or not, I’m not in the habit of assaulting women in showers. It’d been over an hour, though, so I figured I’d check you were still in here.” Nodding towards a bench, he said, “Sit?”

Still suspicious, she folded her arms across her chest. “ _You_ sit. I think I’ll stand.” 

“As you like.” Malfoy draped himself over the bench, his lithe body displayed to perfection. “So I’ve been thinking that our matches need a bit of excitement.”

“What sort of excitement?” Ginny asked, intrigued despite herself. 

Malfoy licked his lips. “A little added incentive if you will. A wager on the outcome of our games.” 

“What sort of wager?”

“Whoever catches the Snitch gets to have the other Seeker at his or her mercy for the evening after the match.” He held up a hand as she drew breath. “Nothing too...dodgy. Just a bit of fun.”

“I don’t do pain,” Ginny said, eyes narrowed. “I don’t get off on dominance or submission games, so you’re barking up the wrong tree there.” 

“But you do get off on winning, don’t you?” Malfoy asked softly. “Why else do you play? And sometimes, after the game, even the ones you win, it’s a bit of a let down, isn’t it, ending up alone in the locker room? What I’m suggesting is that we be each other’s...outlets. No pain of course.” He grimaced. “I’m not fond of pain either, to be honest. But I wouldn’t mind being told to drop to my knees and lick you until you scream.” 

Ginny sucked in a breath. The visual his words provided was quite appealing. “There would have to be clear rules,” she choked out. 

Malfoy smiled slowly. “Of course.”

“And no humiliation. I don’t believe in it.” 

Malfoy’s gaze ran up and down her body. “Nor do I. So, looks like we have a deal?” 

“I haven’t agreed yet,” she snapped. 

“Hm.” Malfoy stood up, looking down at her. “Sounds to me as if you _have_ agreed and we’re just negotiating now.” 

Ginny flushed. “I’ll let you know.” 

“Do that.” As he walked past, he leaned in and whispered, “And, Weasley? I think we’ll be really hot together.” 

~

Present day:

Ginny shivered as she recalled the predatory look in Malfoy’s eyes that night. Despite knowing almost immediately that she was going to agree to his proposition, she’d waited an entire day before owling him a simple note with one word scrawled on it: ‘Yes’.

And as she’d prepared for the match that day, she couldn’t deny that the thought of shagging Malfoy was distracting. And appealing. She just hadn’t realised how distracted she’d been until he’d scooped the Snitch from her. She had really hoped that the first time she’d win so she would be the one giving the orders. 

“Have you showered already?” 

Ginny jumped, turning to face the shadowed hallway from which Malfoy emerged. She swallowed hard. “No.” 

He was still in his leathers, his trousers moulded to his muscular legs, his hair windblown. “You waited for me. Good.” His eyes narrowed. “Strip.” 

Mouth dry, Ginny hesitated, then finally began to undress. “Are you just going to watch?” she hissed when the tension became a bit too much. 

A slow smile curved his mouth. “For now. Don’t worry, I’ll be doing a lot more than simply watching soon enough.” 

Merlin, but the silky note in his voice did things to her insides! Hands trembling, she slid her Quidditch trousers off, tossing them towards the bench for the elves to launder. She unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor, then stepped out of her knickers. 

“Come here,” he said, voice dark. 

Ginny shuffled towards him, feeling utterly exposed. When she was within arm’s length, he reached out, looping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. The other hand came up to cup her breast and he thumbed the nipple, watching her face. “Do you like having your nipples played with?” 

She nodded jerkily. The nipple play was sending sparks of arousal through her body, making her wet, and she pressed her thighs tightly together. “Do _you_?” she shot back. 

He laughed, lowering his mouth to her jaw. “I do, actually. Maybe I’ll let you see how much sometime.” Moving his lips over her neck, he whispered, “But since I won, I get to play with you tonight.” 

The moment his tongue found her nipple, Ginny was lost. Arching her back, she tried to thrust her breast into his mouth, growling with frustration when he drew back, flicking delicately, blowing over it to make it pebble. “Dammit, Malfoy--”

“Patience,” Malfoy said, lifting his head. “Time for the shower I think.” 

Ginny licked her lips. “Are you going in fully clothed?” 

“Oh, I’ll be naked.” Malfoy smirked. “As soon as you undress me.” 

With trembling hands, Ginny did; the last thing she removed were his trousers, which she knelt to do. When he stepped out of them, her eyes went immediately to his erect cock, which had a [piercing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Prince_Albert_piercing.jpg). Her breath caught.

“Ever been fucked by someone with a Prince Albert?” he asked, his hand resting on her head, his thumb cradling her jaw. 

“No.” For a moment she couldn’t tear her eyes away to look up at him. “Never.” 

“You’ll love it,” he promised, smirking. “But first, suck me.” 

She’d seen it coming, so Ginny wasn’t surprised. What did surprise her was how much she wanted to. Leaning in, she flicked her tongue over the tip, playing with the metal ball that was there. 

“Circe and Morgana,” Malfoy gasped above her head, his hips thrusting. 

Smiling, Ginny continued, sucking the entire head into her mouth while her tongue swirled, rocking the short, barbell-shaped piercing back and forth. 

“Fuck, you’re good with your mouth,” Malfoy groaned. With a shudder, he pulled his cock out from between her lips. “But today I want your fanny. Come on. Shower.” 

Helping her to her feet, he spelled the taps on and soon the room was steamy. Malfoy then pulled her under the water, his hands sliding from her waist back up to her breasts. “You really have gorgeous tits,” he whispered.

Before she could even respond to that, his mouth was on her again, licking and sucking one nipple while his fingers rolled the other. Her legs buckled and it was only his other hand on her waist that kept her from falling. “Draco--” she gasped. 

She felt him smile against her skin. “So you _do_ know my name. I’d wondered.” 

“Malfoy--” 

“Oh no.” Raising his head, Malfoy speared her with a look. “You just said my name and you’re going to say it again. Over and over.” His hand slid down her thigh and between her legs. “And over. I’m going to fuck you until all you _can_ say is my name.” 

The sharp retort on her lips was replaced by a moan as two fingers moved inside her. “Draco--”

“Exactly,” Malfoy murmured, his lips resting against the curve of her breast. “Just like that.” 

With his thumb circling her clit and his fingers sliding in and out of her, she wasn’t about to complain. Spreading her legs, she clung to his shoulders as he opened her with his digits. 

“Fuck, you’re so bloody wet,” he murmured. “And so fucking gorgeous.”

_So are you._ Ginny arched her back, leaning her head against the wall and tightened her inner muscles around his fingers. His hiss of response made her smile. 

“You think that’s funny?” Malfoy pulled his fingers from inside her. “Maybe I should tease you a bit more, hm?”

“Malfoy!” Ginny growled. “What are you doing? Don’t stop!” 

Smirking, Malfoy stared into her eyes and, using both hands, he cupped her arse and lifted her. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructed.

Obeying without hesitation, Ginny shifted until he was positioned at her entrance. With his hands holding her steady, he pushed firmly, sliding through her wetness and tunnelling deep, his thick cock stretching her deliciously. The Prince Albert piercing felt amazing sliding back and forth, in and out. 

Malfoy was nothing like how she’d expected. Where she’d expected him to be rough, he was gentle, almost delicate in the way he touched her, and where she’d expected delicacy he was firm, his fingers plucking at her nipples almost cruelly, just the way she loved it. 

As he fucked her, he watched her, and having his total focus was...heady. Intoxicating. 

“Faster,” she demanded when the slow burn wasn’t enough, when the ache, the need to come was insistent. “More. _Please_!” 

With hot water still falling around them and his hair plastered to his face, Malfoy still looked amazing. His eyes burned with arousal as he slammed into her. “I knew you’d be demanding,” he breathed. Sliding his hand between them, he flicked her clit. “You know what I want. Say it.”

Ginny swallowed hard. “Say what?” she asked, but she knew. 

He tucked his face into her neck. “Say my name,” he growled. 

_Oh God._ “Draco,” she whispered, and it seemed to break something in both of them. 

With a low cry, Malfoy began thrusting hard, fast, grinding deep, shuddering against her as he came in only a few moments. “Ginny,” he gasped, scraping his teeth over her neck as his fingers dug into her hips. “Christ.”

Extracting her fingernails from his shoulder, Ginny slipped her hand in between them and began rubbing at her clit. She could still feel his piercing inside her as he shifted and she moaned.

Malfoy drew back, watching what she did with interest. She was so close it only took moments, and when, with a low hiss, she convulsed around him, he groaned, his fingers tightening on her hips. 

Utterly spent, Ginny’s legs slid from Malfoy’s waist and, with his help, she sat on the floor. He joined her. “You must admit that was fun,” he murmured.

Eyes closed, leaning back against the wall, she smiled. “It was all right I suppose.” 

He chuckled. “If it wasn’t everything you’d hoped for, you know what you need to do, don’t you?” 

Cracking open one eye, she said, “What?”

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers once. Hard. Drawing back, he smirked. “Win the next game.” 

As he sauntered away, Summoning his clothes and dressing before slipping away, Ginny, lips pursed, watched him go. _Next game he’s mine._

~


End file.
